User talk:Firegod00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shade Kagekyo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Shinatsuhiko (Talk) 00:27, May 25, 2010 Hey there! Hi! Im a user here! and if you need anything just tell me k? hehehe! I hope we could do work together in the future! Lone Black Garuga 02:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure if you want i'll help you edit it Lone Black Garuga 23:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) There you go! It just needs a little editing hehehehehe good luck! Lone Black Garuga 23:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe your in a source mode that time (look in the controls above) or you just clicked in some useless template. But I think everything will be fine by now, Good luck! Lone Black Garuga 23:41, May 27, 2010 (UTC) monkey poopCaptian Goldeneye 00:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Shade Kagekyo Bleach Fan Fiction already has a defined demon race, and the Demonic Princes are all to be made by Sadow. In addition, a Dark God seems like an oddity for Bleach, as does the concept of a Half-Demon, seeing as the current demons are restricted to Hell. Please revise this. If you wish to keep part of the background, you will have to work it out with me and Sadow. If you wish to simply recreate it, that is fine. --Thepantheon 23:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry, I just realized I never gave youa time limit. You have one week to fix Shade of the aforementioneed problems, or he will face deletion. The same with Loran, whose problem lies in the lack of information. For a good character, see Hotaru Fujibayashi. --Thepantheon 18:36, June 4, 2010 (UTC) As well as the other issues with Shade and Loran, formatting, grammar, and spelling must be fixed. Please see above link for example of good grammar, spelling, and formatting on a character. --Thepantheon 19:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Let's see... Well as thepantheon said there are already demons on the wiki. But to be honest, ur char is not half bad, I mean his personality being random is what i liked about him, but i don't really like him being emo but that's just my opinion hehehe. And shadow manipulation is a little bit overdone but its still ok if you give it a little original shadow thing. Other than what i've said His GREAT! hehehe Lone Black Garuga 14:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Surely hehehe u can start the article. Lone Black Garuga 23:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Loran is fine! She is Shade's caring girl with a little twist in her that cool! hehehe Becoz between u and me, I kinda like her more that Yuki hehehe if you already read her page. Lone Black Garuga 04:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn Shade Lone Black Garuga 01:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ur up Lone Black Garuga 02:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Then I suggest you have a RP with other Users here, they are so darn good in this RP stuff. And ur turn Lone Black Garuga 02:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ur Turn Lone Black Garuga 02:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, ur turn Lone Black Garuga 02:50, June 7, 2010 (UTC) His not calm, he just likes surprises lol, I've read ur shadow manipulation so help Shade out. Lone Black Garuga 03:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You've read Margin's page right? If you say Shade's just warming up, can I use the chain later? and ur turn Lone Black Garuga 03:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok, and I have no plan in killing a Main Character hehehe. ur turn Lone Black Garuga 03:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Margin's crazeh, If weren't for Yuki...I'd send him in a mental hospital Lone Black Garuga 04:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure....And its too early for the sun to set. ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RPing? Yeah it could be addicting sometimes. ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ur go my friend Lone Black Garuga 05:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't let Shade lose his calm, he can beat Margin if he wanted to. So you decide how we should end this. Lone Black Garuga 05:45, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can't actually kill Margin that way. hehehe ur turn Lone Black Garuga 06:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that. I got a few strings to pull in my own. so its ur turn Lone Black Garuga 06:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah it'll be fun......wanna do a project wid me? includes all ur chars. Lone Black Garuga 06:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What i meant by project is a series hehehe.. And pls end our RP Lone Black Garuga 06:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Its nothing compared to the stories made by others............. Lone Black Garuga 01:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Property Do you want to add the "property" template to your articles? Lone Black Garuga 22:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) There you go! Lone Black Garuga 22:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) And unfortunately i don't have facebook or myspace Lone Black Garuga 22:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) margin never beated shade........ Lone Black Garuga 23:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) If you want......but Margin doesn't know much about training.......And to get bankai you'll need 10 years.....Margin doesn't even have bankai, I gave him hollow powers to give him something equal to bankai. Its ok for me but you could change your mind. Lone Black Garuga 00:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) One more thing about Margin...he would never fight Yukidomari.......But you know, Margin could snatch one of the dolls of Kisuke for Shade to train. Lone Black Garuga 01:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Woah! I should be looking up to you when it comes to this Bleach stuff. On a second thought............Yuki ain't really Margin's zanpakuto, she didn't even came from Margin's soul itself............Well Yuki is Margin's fake zanpakuto, its the hollow that is Margin's true power/zanpakuto........ k then we could train....hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 01:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) shade well, I've seen my fair share of emo characters. Shade Kagekyo is actually kind of different. the name itself is well thought. to get him to stand out i suggest putting him in the gotei 13. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 23:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing! KK......i'll make a post now....hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 04:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Done.... Lone Black Garuga 04:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like him like that. And I believe its ur turn Shade. Lone Black Garuga 04:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Its your go Shade-san Lone Black Garuga 04:55, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Im having memory loss......hehehe ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) That's it, no more emotional posts for me, and its your turn Lone Black Garuga 05:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ur turn Shade! Lone Black Garuga 05:35, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if i was gone for a few hours hehehehe ur go Lone Black Garuga 11:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem Lol no problem man. Maybe before too long we can start something up like an rp or whatever. Sadow-sama 14:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Rating I'd give it a 2/5. It has a good foundation and I love the Gothic idea you've given for him but his personality and even his infobox don't match (i.e. it says he is a female Arrancar.) I wouldn't see someone who was born to a psychotic father and wearing dark clothes with dyed hair and everything as a very outgoing person, per say. But then again that may just be my generalization of the word "emo". And since we are on that word, I wouldn't use that as a descriptive word on his page. If I did, perhaps as people's opinion of him. Example being "Majorities see him as being emo due to his style of appearance." I have yet to check out his abilities due to a lack of time but will eventually. I like where this character is going and hope to see some improvements :) 22:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Go Ur turn Shade lol Lone Black Garuga 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Your go Lone Black Garuga 03:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) And Shade got lectured, lol. Ur turn Firegod Lone Black Garuga 04:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I just made a wtf moment lol, ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) well Urusai = Shut up in japanese hehehe and his hollow spoke to him inside his consciousness which made him quite annoyed. ur go Lone Black Garuga 05:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Yuki will kill Margin after what he said..........Ur go Firegod Lone Black Garuga 05:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ur go firegod Lone Black Garuga 11:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) You wanna see Margin as a merciless demon? your go Lone Black Garuga 23:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I wish Shade is having any luck against Kami. And ur turn Lone Black Garuga 23:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Problem Well I looked at it but I can't see what has been done to it to make it all different and stuff. I'd talk to an admin about it. Sorry :/ 17:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright Cooleo. Well if you need anything, just ask. Re-buffing Sadow's page so it includes a detailed background and relationships section so look forward to that. :D Sadow-sama 18:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Today perhaps? Want to start one today? I got back from my aunt's and have loads of time. Sadow-sama 00:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thats what she said You can start. Sadow-sama 00:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) On second thought Why dont you just join Lone and I's new RP? Sadow-sama 00:28, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Joining the fight It's Driving Back the Change. Just jump in when after Margin's next post. Sadow-sama 00:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Latest RP so ur joining eh....ur turn Lone Black Garuga 00:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur turn in Bankai! damn were busy lol Lone Black Garuga 01:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Not at all Hey np man. Sadow-sama 01:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC)